


Good Morning, Westchester

by Silvercyclops_Shit



Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pandemics, Pietro Maximoff also deserves happiness, Pietro Maximoff is a Good Dad, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Scott Maximoff, Scott Summers Deserves Happiness, Scott Summers is a Good Dad, TV News, Weatherman!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops_Shit/pseuds/Silvercyclops_Shit
Summary: Scott was annoyed,very annoyed.All he wanted to do right now was stay in bed, and maybe give his husband a “Good morning” blow job. Instead, Scott had to settle for a quick peck on Peter’s lips, then drag himself out of bed, and put on a suit.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Good Morning, Westchester

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off by saying I have no idea how the news works right know. I just bent what I think to fit this work. Please tell me if you spot anything horribly wrong.

Scott was annoyed, _very annoyed._ All he wanted to do right now was stay in bed, and maybe give his husband a “Good morning” blow job. Instead, Scott had to settle for a quick peck on Peter’s lips, then drag himself out of bed, and put on a suit. He sleepily chose a tie and made his way to his study. Scott got set up quickly, knowing he was required to watch Ororo and Kurt’s extremely cheerfully segment. Seriously, what kind of maniac can wake up at eight a.m. and be that ridiculously happy? 

“Good morning Westchester County! I’m Ororo Munroe.”

Kurt followed, his heavy German accent making Scott wince at the part he was given, “And I’m Kurt Wagner. Today’s segment will be about procuring face masks, activities that will entertain the entire family, and one man’s quest to feed Westchester’s strays, one dog at a time.”

Finding himself zoning out as the hour went on, Scott kept a careful eye on the clock. He could hear his family getting ready to start their day. As much as Scott wished he could help his husband and kids in the mornings, he was lucky to still have his job. Peter was a gym teacher, and they had no idea how his next school year would work out. Although, it was nice to have someone to take care of the kids. They had gotten into some messy situations when both Peter and Scott were on Zoom.

Just as Scott was starting to get lost in his thoughts, he got an alarm that he would be on in sixty seconds. He quickly straightened his tie and sat up as straight as possible.

“Good morning, Westchester. I’m Scott Maximoff, the local meteorologist. Today will be sunny, with a thirty percent chance of rain at three o’clock. We’ll be experiencing highs in the seventies, with lows in the forties. Later this week we’ll be expecting a cold front, so get out your jackets!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Scott saw his daughter creep into his office.

“Scott, one of your children seems to be joining us today.” Scott let out a small chuckle.

“That she is. Lulu, you really shouldn’t be in here.” 

“I know, but Nate said-“ Peter chose that moment to rush in and grab Luna, quickly apologizing. Scott was a bit too distracted to respond, given the fact that Peter’s shirt seemed to be missing. His smooth white skin was on full display, the _many_ hickeys very visible. 

“Honey?” Scott glanced up, meeting his eyes.

“Stop drooling and do your job.” With that, Peter walked out, making sure to sway his hips just the slightest bit. The door shut softly behind Luna and Peter, leaving Scott speechless. 

“Was that your babysitter?” Scott looked at the monitor in annoyance, his coworker’s stupidity could still occasionally surprise him.

“No _Robert,_ that was clearly my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, criticisms, and kudos!


End file.
